


let's go on a vacation | an undercover couples vacation

by Terapsina



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, POV Maggie Sawyer, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: See the title? Yeah, Maggie knows what this means too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: sanvers prompt: going on vacation together
> 
> I couldn't help myself. I love undercover as a couple trope too much.

“You’re inviting me on a vacation.” Maggie deadpans trying to hide her amusement.

“It’s not a vacation.” Alex’s face is open and wide eyed. Sometime Maggie thinks Danvers does it on purpose, she’s always had a weakness for strong, beautiful women who are actually giant dorks. So D.E.O. Agent Alex Danvers is basically Maggie’s Achilles’ heel.

A _not straight_ one. Which just means Maggie doesn’t have a defense anymore.

She knew better than to fall for a straight girl, having learned that lesson way back in seventh grade, but Alex is gay, which means she’s fair game. Unfortunately she’s also in the middle of _accepting_ that about herself, which means she’s not.

“Uhuh. You want me to take time off from work to go to some spa resort with you. It’s a vacation.”

“That’s not… I mean… it’s just a week or two, and it’s for work, we think there’s an alien there doing something to the guests. Everyone who comes back has emptied their entire savings accounts and doesn’t even seem bothered by it.” Alex’s face is one step short of a puppy’s. This is a disaster waiting to happen.

She’s gonna do it, obviously. But they’re absolutely going to do something stupid while they’re there.

But maybe there’s still a chance to avoid that.

“Can’t you take, I don’t know. Supergirl? She’s basically your partner right?” Not that Maggie’s jealous or anything.

“You’re my partner.” Alex objects and then there’s suddenly a strange, uncomfortable look on her face. “And it’s a couples resort.”

“And that means you can’t take S-”

“And she couldn’t come anyway, she might be needed in the city.” But there’s still a weird look on Alex’s face. Actually that seems to happen a lot when Maggie mentions Supergirl, she still hasn’t been able to translate it properly but lately it’s been bugging her.

“I’m getting paid for this though, right? Detective salaries are decent enough to live by maybe, but I can’t really afford two weeks of unpaid leave either.” That’s not entirely true, it might get tight for a bit, but she’d pull through fine. It’s just that she feels like they need to change lanes to a safer subject.

“Yes, we’d be borrowing you from the NCPD for this. It’s completely on the books. Well…” she sees Alex amending quickly, “officially you’d be working with the FBI.”

Maggie sighs, giving Danvers a quick once over, she’s nervously fidgeting with her fingers and biting her lip without seeming to actually notice she’s doing it. She’s basically the most adorable, badass government agent Maggie’s ever had the pleasure of meeting. And they’re going to a couples spa for two weeks to uncover an alien conspiracy.

She’s watched that movie. She knows how this ends.

“When do we go?”

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme your thoughts. Was it cute? Did I get Maggie okay? Was Alex’s giant crush obvious enough to us without being too obvious to Maggie? Is undercover as a couple Sanvers something you’d be willing to sell your soul for too? (cuz I am).


End file.
